


Bus Boys

by blueberrycheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Woozi, feedee!soonyoung, feeder!jihoon, hosh is chubby, hoshi - Freeform, jihoon is hella into it, kpop feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrycheol/pseuds/blueberrycheol
Summary: Jihoon loves to people watch on the bus. Especially the cute, chubby boy that sits across from him everyday.





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> if u don't like this then just move on
> 
> but if u do, enjoy!

Jihoon was a people watcher. It was the best way to pass the time on the bus ride home every day. There were dozens of people boarding and deboarding every hour and he couldn’t stop himself from attempting to analyze each person as they went about their day. He knew it sounded creepy but what else was there to do?

Although in recent weeks, Jihoon’s attention had shifted from a lot of people to one specific person. And that person was the man that sat across from him nearly every day. He couldn’t help but notice how large the man was. His belly rested on about half of his lap and his thick thighs spread a little further than the seat. Jihoon related his size to the bag of fast food that sat next to him each day. It was from a different place nearly everyday. He even started trying to guess which place the food would be from each day. He didn’t understand why it intrigued him so much.

Aside from his body, Jihoon noted the man’s face. His cheeks were large and looked incredibly soft. They pushed his lips into a constant pout and jiggled lightly whenever the bus would go over a bump. And sometimes when he would see something funny on his phone or simply smile at someone walking by, his cheeks would turn his eyes into crescents. Jihoon found that cute. He found himself wanting to be the reason for one of those smiles. 

The man always got on the bus two stops after Jihoon and got off one stop before him. He always thanked the bus driver and walked out with a smile. Jihoon found it charming.

One day the man walked onto the bus carrying an ice cream cone in each hand. Jihoon sighed. He had been right about his fast food guesses for the past two days and he was hoping he could get three right in a row. But this was a curveball. He looked down at his phone. It’d be another hour before he would be home, maybe even an hour and a half with this traffic. He was about to check his email when he heard a voice. 

“Hey,” the voice said, loud and slightly nasal.

Jihoon looked up and saw the man staring down at him. He immediately felt himself blushing.

“Oh, hi,” he said, unsure of what was happening. Neither of them had ever said a word to each other.

“Sorry to bother you, but I got this ice cream for free and I don’t want it but I didn’t wanna throw it away. Do you want it?” The man said, holding it out to Jihoon.

“Oh, sure,” Jihoon said with a small stutter, taking the ice cream. “Thank you.” He looked up and saw the man giving him a smile with his chubby cheeks and crescent eyes. Jihoon smiled back and took a small bite of the ice cream. He expected the man to sit in his usual spot across from him. But he was taken aback when the man sat down right next to him. Their hips bumped and Jihoon became aware of their size difference. But before he could think anymore, the man turned to him and took a lick of his ice cream and spoke.

“I’m Soonyoung,” he said with a smile.

“Jihoon,” he replied. “This ice cream is really good.” He wasn’t even lying, it was amazing. 

“I know, right? They had a buy one get one free deal and I’m honestly regretting giving it to you,” Soonyoung joked with a laugh. Jihoon giggled as well.

“Thank you for this, though. I really needed it, I don’t treat myself enough,” Jihoon said. He wasn’t sure why he was admitting this to a stranger.

“You should start treating yourself more. Life’s more fun when you do,” Soonyoung said as he happily licked away at his ice cream cone. Jihoon smiled. He liked this guy. 

“So, Jihoon, I’ve always wondered, how do you do absolutely nothing on the bus every day?” Soonyoung asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked.

“Everyday you just sit there, you hardly even look at your phone. I just don’t understand how you don’t get bored,” Soonyoung explained. Jihoon almost wanted to laugh. If only Soonyoung knew. He shrugged.

“I just like people watching, I guess,” he said. Which wasn’t a lie.

“So, do you like, try to figure out people’s lives when you look at them?”

“I don’t know, sometimes, I guess,” he lied. He did that a lot.

“Have you tried to figure out my life?” Soonyoung asked excitedly.

“You seem happy,” Jihoon said sincerely. But he felt himself blushing.

“That’s because I treat myself!” Soonyoung explained, giving his large belly a pat with a smile on his face. Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat at the action. He couldn’t understand why.

After that, they talked. Really about nothing in particular. But Jihoon was enjoying the company. He realized how long it had been since he’d had a really good laugh. And Soonyoung was spitting joke after joke. The ease at which the conversation was going made Jihoon feel comfortable. It was nice. 

When the bus finally stopped at Soonyoung’s stop, the man stood from his seat. And the spot where their hips had been touching was cold now to Jihoon. 

“See you tomorrow!” Soonyoung called over his shoulder. Jihoon didn’t have time to respond, the man was already stepping out of the door. Jihoon was left with a smile and sticky fingers from the melted cream. Something buzzed in him. A sugar rush was all, he concluded. 

~~~

The next day, Jihoon sat on the bus after work with anticipation pulsing through his body. He was excited to see Soonyoung and his plump cheeks walking through the door. He was simply excited to have someone to talk to. After moving away from home and into a new city, he had to work as much as possible to make ends meet. That didn’t leave much time for making friends. He didn’t want to feel lonely anymore.

When the bus approached Soonyoung’s usual stop where he boarded, no one got on. Jihoon looked out the window to see if maybe he was running to catch the bus but saw nothing. He sat back down in his seat and tried to not feel too discouraged. There’s no way Soonyoung would just stop riding the bus regularly after a year of doing so. Maybe he was just sick. Jihoon shrugged and rested his head against the window. And after a few minutes he felt the bus slow down for the next stop. He didn’t bother to look up and instead closed his eyes. He he’d had a long day at work.

Right as the bus began to move again, Jihoon felt something press against his hip. He opened his eyes and sat up straight. Soonyoung. 

“Oh, hi,” he said with a smile, “I thought you were asleep, I didn’t want to wake you.” He had a brown bag in his hand with a logo on it. Jihoon couldn’t read the logo due to how crumpled the bag was but whatever was in it smelled amazing.

“You startled me,” he said with a small laugh. Soonyoung apologized but lifted up the bag.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he said, uncrumpling the paper, “this bakery is so far from my work but it was worth the walk.” Jihoon nodded, that was why he got on the bus later. 

“Here, try the blueberry muffin,” Soonyoung said, handing Jihoon a delicious looking and smelling pastry. He took it in his small hands and noticed how big it was. He looked up at Soonyoung with big eyes.

“Thank you.”

Soonyoung smiled in response and pulled out his own muffin. He took large bites that made his cheeks look large and chipmunk like. And they sat like that. Eating away at their muffins on the bus. All while they ate, Jihoon thought. He thought back to when he first saw Soonyoung. It was about a year ago, just when he had moved into the city and found his job. His first day on the city bus he had seen him. But back then he hadn’t noticed him nearly as much. With time he began to notice all of the small things about the man just from watching him from across the aisle. 

But one thing that really caught Jihoon’s attention was how Soonyoung had changed. The man had always been chubby of course. But now, Jihoon wasn’t sure if that description would fit him anymore. Fat might be a better word. Jihoon heart rate picked up at the thought of Soonyoung’s body. He wasn’t sure why. He looked down at where their hips were touching. Soonyoung’s waist had to be at least 3 times as big as Jihoon’s. The smaller man’s thighs fit loosely in his skinny jeans while Soonyoung’s thighs looked to be straining the seams of his basketball shirts. And their bellies were hardly even comparable. Mostly because Jihoon wasn’t even close to having one. His stomach was flat and had been that way his whole life. Meanwhile, Soonyoung’s belly had a hang and sloshed on his lap whenever the bus went over a bump or hit a pothole. 

The differences were endless but Jihoon couldn’t help but admire them. And as he watched Soonyoung ravenously eat the muffin, he could only hope that their size difference would become more and more substantial. He shook his head at the thought. Why was he being so weird?

~~~

Soonyoung sat next to Jihoon on the bus every day now. They talked and shared treats and Jihoon was more than happy to have the company. He was happy to tell his mom over the phone that he had made a friend. He felt childish saying it but it was the truth. Everyday, Soonyoung got on the bus and found his spot next to Jihoon. Their hips always pressed together and they enjoyed each other’s company. And Jihoon was realizing that he liked it more than he probably should. 

He hadn’t genuinely liked someone in a long time. He wasn’t much of a socializer back home and he certainly hadn’t dated anyone. The only crushes he had ever had were small and ended up going nowhere. So this was new. And on top of all else, he couldn’t figure out why the fuck he was getting turned on by thinking about his friend getting fatter. He’d think to all of the times that Soonyoung’s belly would peek out from the hem of his shirt when he stood. Or when it jiggled as the bus hit a mean pothole. It all sent Jihoon’s mind into a fit. 

He had even had a dream a few nights ago where Soonyoung sat on his lap. The man’s weight pushed him down and made his legs weak. He woke up sweating and hard. This is a problem, he thought. 

And the problem only got worse a few weeks later on a day when the bus was unusually busy. Jihoon and Soonyoung sat in their usual spots but for once there were no other empty seats on the entire bus. Neither of them cared until an elderly woman boarded the bus and began to search for a seat, looking worried that she wouldn’t find one. Soonyoung stood up and offered his seat quickly and the woman gave him a grateful smile before she sat down next to Jihoon. 

Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung where he was standing and holding onto the railing. 

“Do you want to sit?” Jihoon asked.

“No, it’s your spot, I’m good,” Soonyoung answered.

“I’ve been sitting long enough, here,” he stood from his seat and reached up for the railing, standing on his toes.

“Why don’t I just sit and you can sit on my lap?” Soonyoung offered. Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat.

“No, that’s embarrassing,” Jihoon said with a blush. 

“Well, what do you suppose we do? Have me sit on your lap?” Soonyoung suggested jokingly. And Jihoon was quick to respond.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he said, sitting back down in the seat.

“Jihoon, I might kill you and I don’t have time to be tried for murder,” Soonyoung said, but he let go of the railing.

“Just sit,” Jihoon said assertively.

“Fine.”

A moment later Jihoon found himself in shock. His legs had never experienced anything like this. Jihoon was sure that his friend weighed more than twice as much as he did. Soonyoung’s thighs and ass were pressed firmly onto the tops of his legs. His body was much wider than Jihoon’s. Everything felt large and pliable. And the feeling was shockingly similar to the one he had in his dream. Including the part about him getting turned on. But the public bus was not the place for that kind of thing.

“You still alive down there?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Jihoon hummed. He was not ,in fact, okay. His thighs were numb and his mind was going all sorts of places. His entire body buzzed with energy. He imagined himself being crushed like this in other situations. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself. There was only one stop left before Soonyoung’s and Jihoon sighed in relief. Although he was having a nice time, his legs were seriously starting to feel weak. 

Suddenly, the bus hit a huge pothole and everyone on board got jostled including Soonyoung. But Jihoon quickly reached his arms around to stabilize him. For just a moment, Jihoon’s hands were placed on the man’s belly. But he could feel the pudginess through the thin t-shirt. He wanted to let his hands linger, maybe explore a little bit. But he brought them down as soon as he had put them there. He was glad that Soonyoung couldn’t see his blush. 

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Soonyoung’s back. 

“Want me to get up?” Soonyoung asked, obviously concerned.

Jihoon shook his head slowly. Soonyoung stayed seated. The voice on the intercom stated that Soonyoung’s stop was approaching. Jihoon stayed put with his head rested on Soonyoung’s back. And five minutes later he felt the bus coming to a stop. He lifted his head and felt the weight lift from his legs. For a moment, the only thing in Jihoon’s line of vision was Soonyoung’s ass but then the man turned around. Jihoon saw his belly jiggle slightly under his shirt and looked up to meet his eyes. 

“See you tomorrow, I hope you can walk after that,” Soonyoung joked as he ruffled Jihoon’s hair. The younger man blushed from the innuendo but managed a small laugh. He waved goodbye and watched as Soonyoung walked off the bus. 

Jihoon sighed and put in his earbuds. He could feel the old woman staring at him from beside him but he ignored her. 

All he could think about was Soonyoung. And more importantly, how he could ask him on a date. 

~~~


	2. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon walks Soonyoung home in the rain. UWU. And then they have some fun. lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this so fuckin fast so ignore the typos, i hope you all enjoyyy~~~

On a rainy day, Soonyoung checked the weather on his phone. He hoped that the thunderstorm happening outside would subside in the next five minutes before his stop. Jihoon got an idea.

“I have an umbrella. I’ll just walk you to your apartment and then walk home,” Jihoon nervously suggested. A pint tint began to rise in his cheeks. 

“Won’t it be a long walk home?” Soonyoung asked. He sounded worried mixed with something else.

“It’s not too far, plus I like the rain,” Jihoon said, pulling his umbrella from his bag. It was small but it was better than nothing. Plus, he would get to hang out with Soonyoung for longer. It had been nearly six weeks since the day that Soonyoung sat on Jihoon’s lap and the younger man had yet to make a move or ask him on a date. Maybe this would be a good opportunity. He knew he would likely get too shy again. 

When the bus finally slowed to a stop the two men stood from their seats. Soonyoung led the way as they thanked the bus driver and stepped out into the rain. Jihoon opened the umbrella and held it over them. Well, held it over Soonyoung. It was a rather small umbrella and there was no way it would cover both of them completely. Well… there was one way. 

“Jihoon, you’re getting soaked,” Soonyoung said when they started walking. And before the younger man could say anything he felt an arm around his waist pulling him closer. He was right up against his side, the only thing between them was the handle of the umbrella. Jihoon was flustered but he kept walking and Soonyoung kept his arm firmly around his waist. 

As they walked, they didn’t talk much other than helping each other avoid puddles or awkwardly commenting on the rain. Which was, in fact, getting much worse. The wind was blowing, the skies were dark, and there seemed to be thunder rumbling constantly. Even with the umbrella, the two men were getting soaked. After about 10 minutes they reached Soonyoung’s complex and found their way to his apartment. They quickly moved to be under the cover of the awning. Jihoon closed the umbrella and shook it, getting as much of the water off as he could. A moment later, Soonyoung began to walk down the outdoor hallway. Jihoon followed obediently.

“My place is right down here,” Soonyoung said as he pulled his keys out. He stopped at a door and unlocked it, opening it up for the two of them to walk through.

“Stay here for a bit, at least until it calms down some,” Soonyoung said with a soft voice, “you might get blown away.” Jihoon scowled at him for the joke on his size but he walked through the door. They slipped off their drenched shoes and socks before stepping further into the apartment. Jihoon noted how it was cleaner than he expected. Nowhere near as clean as his own but that was a high standard to hold against someone. He awkwardly stood in the kitchen/living room area, waiting for Soonyoung to give some sort of instruction. Jihoon hated how awkward he was being. He wanted to act casual but this was different.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Soonyoung asked, setting his bag on the counter. Jihoon blushed, that meant he would be staying for a while.

“Sure,” he said shyly and Soonyoung disappeared into what Jihoon assumed was his bedroom. He came back out with a light blue shirt which looked like it might even be a little big on Soonyoung. 

“I don’t think I have any pants that’ll fit you,” Soonyoung said with a small laugh, “but this should be long enough to cover everything. The bathroom’s over there,” he said, pointing near his bedroom. Jihoon nodded and mumbled a thank you before walking into the bathroom. He peeled his soaked jeans from his legs and draped them over the ledge of the tub to dry. He then removed his shirt and did the same with it. He was left in his boxers as he stared in the mirror and looked at his own little bit of chub that has sprouted on his hips. All the weeks of treats and sweets were doing their damage but Jihoon shrugged. He pulled the shirt over his head and looked back in the mirror. It nearly went down to his knees and he felt stupid. But the shirt was warm and it smelled like Soonyoung. Jihoon couldn’t complain.

Jihoon was not prepared for the sight that he saw upon walking out of the bathroom. Soonyoung shirtless. He had changed into a different pair of shorts which hugged his ass and made his love handles look even more defined and huge. His belly hung over the waistband at the front and all Jihoon wanted was to get his hands on all of that blubbery skin. It was littered with stretchmarks and cellulite and jiggled with each movement he made. Jihoon was turned on to say the least. 

Soonyoung had been reaching for an apron and Jihoon almost laughed when he put it on. It was one of those tacky ones with the body of a tanned, buff man on it. It looked funny on Soonyoung but Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the struggle that the man was having with tying it.

“Do you need help?” Jihoon asked, walking over to him.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung said, turning his back to him and letting go of the strings, “are you okay with ramen for dinner?” Jihoon made a sound of approval before reaching down to Soonyoung’s hips where the strings had fallen. His fingertips grazed the soft skin there and he swore he heard Soonyoung inhale sharply. Upon picking up the strings, Jihoon noticed that they had been extended. Extra string was tied to the original ones to make them longer so that they could fit around Soonyoung’s large middle. Jihoon gulped. He began to tie the strings and his eyes focused on the small roll of back fat that was formed from his large moobs and hips. When he finally tightened a perfect bow, he stepped away. 

“There you go,” he said nervously. Soonyoung turned around and they stood close to each other. The older man’s belly stuck out and sat between them.

“Thanks,” Soonyoung said and he lingered for a moment before stepping back and turning to face the counter where he had all of the supplies set out already. 

“Do you need any help?” Jihoon asked.

“No, I think I’ll be fine. It shouldn’t take too long,” Soonyoung said, getting to work and moving things around. “Just talk to me.”

“What about?” Jihoon asked at the request.

“I don’t know, tell me about the first date you ever went on or something,” Soonyoung said as he filled the pot with water. Jihoon started blushing. He’d never been on a date before. 

“I -uhm- I’ve never gone on a date before,” Jihoon admitted quietly. Soonyoung whipped his head to the side to face Jihoon who was leaning against the counter.

“What?!” he exclaimed, making Jihoon feel even more ashamed. But then he spoke again. “But you’re so cute and sweet.” Now Jihoon was flustered, he tried to hide a smile as he fiddled with his hands. 

“I’m also shy, don’t forget that,” Jihoon said, looking back at Soonyoung. 

“I haven’t,” Soonyoung said in a strange voice as he turned back to the pot. The noodles were softening and nearly done. Jihoon took the opportunity to pour in the flavor packets. They were standing close and it felt intimate. He stepped back and let the older man stir the contents and about five minutes later they were serving themselves and settling on the couch. Soonyoung had removed the apron and plopped down on the couch, nearly spilling his meal. His belly jiggled with the motion and a crease formed. The lower part of his belly was larger and the upper part was smaller and sat just below his large moobs. His doughy arms and large thighs framed his belly and nearly gave the younger man a stroke. He just wanted to massage every part of his soft body. Jihoon gulped and sat down slowly on the couch with his legs crossed. The rain was still coming down heavy and it was starting to get dark.

They started talking and joking around. The lights flickered a few times from the weather and they moved closer to each other. Soonyoung’s cat came out from behind the couch and jumped up onto Jihoon’s lap. She purred as he petted her as he had his legs propped up on Soonyoung’s lap. After nearly an hour of talking and laughing, they got quiet. The storm continued and rain hit the window fervently. Jihoon had pretty much realized that he would be spending the night. There were almost five minutes of comfortable silence between the two when Soonyoung spoke up.

“Can I ask you something, Jihoon?” Soonyoung said suddenly. His voice sounded nervous.

“Yeah,” he looked up from his bowl of seconds.

“Does my size make you uncomfortable?”

It was the first time Jihoon had ever heard Soonyoung sound so unsure and sad. He avoided eye contact and held his bowl firmly in his hand. What was Jihoon supposed to say? Yes, your body does make me uncomfortable. But not in the way you think. No, that sounds weird. 

“No, why would it,” Jihoon said before adding, “you’re my friend.”

“I don’t know, some of my other friends are weird about it,” Soonyoung said sounding defeated, “they try to get me to go to the gym with them or do crazy diets and I don’t want that.”

“They shouldn’t be trying to dictate your life,” Jihoon said sincerely. And before he could stop himself he opened his mouth again. “Plus, I think you look nice like this.” Soonyoung looked over with a mild surprised expression and smiled at Jihoon. The younger man was blushing his ass off and wishing he had an escape. But then Soonyoung spoke.

“Can I ask you another question?” he asked, a smile was growing on his face. He took Jihoon’s bowl from him and set both of theirs on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jihoon nodded, unsure of where this was going.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jihoon nodded once more. And a moment later they were both leaning in. Jihoon softly pushed the cat from his lap and moved closer until their lips brushed before pressing together. It was Jihoon’s first kiss. It felt different from what he thought it would feel like. But boy, was it nice. Soonyoung’s hand came to his cheek and pulled him closer. After a few seconds, they pulled away. Jihoon opened his eyes and looked into Soonyoung’s eyes. This was actually happening.

“I like you, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said earnestly.

“I like you, too,” Jihoon said. It was the first time he’d ever said that to anybody. But it felt right. 

“Com’ere,” Soonyoung said. And he maneuvered the smaller man onto his lap. His large belly lay in front of Jihoon. He wanted to reach out and touch it.

“I’ve gained almost 100 pounds in the last year,” Soonyoung said with a proud smile on his face. Jihoon thought back to the first time he saw Soonyoung on the bus. The gain made sense. He looked much larger now than back then.

“I could tell,” Jihoon said, “you’ve gotten fat.” He hoped that Soonyoung wouldn’t be offended by his words. 

“And I want to get fatter,” he said, rubbing his hands of the expanse that was his belly. The soft, milky skin was pliable under his fingers. Jihoon wanted so badly to touch. Was that okay? 

“How big do you want to be?” Jihoon said, he placed a hand on the soft skin. It was warm and pudgy. “I’ll help you get there.” He brought his other hand to the man’s belly and, in a circular movement, moved Soonyoung’s own hands from his belly. Jihoon had it all to himself now. He gripped the upper portion of his belly and shook it sending ripples all throughout Soonyoung’s body. The older man sighed in pleasure. 

“I want to be as big as possible,” Soonyoung breathed. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jihoon said before he leaned down and sucked on the soft skin in front of him. Soonyoung started to talk as Jihoon moved around his belly kissing and caressing it.

“I could tell you were into my belly,” he said, “always staring when it hung from my shirt. And when you insisted I sit on your lap. Did you like getting crushed?” Jihoon looked up and nodded. He would love to do that again. “I’ve gained more since then, I wonder if you can still handle it.” Jihoon moaned at the thought. 

He leaned in for another kiss and inched his way up to where he was nearly sitting on Soonyoung’s belly. He played with his moobs and grazed his fingers over his nipples. Both of them were experiencing the greatest pleasure of their lives. Jihoon wondered if this could get any better. Apparently it could.

“I have a cake,” Soonyoung said, pulling away. “In the fridge.” Jihoon got up quickly and opened the fridge to find it fully stocked with all kinds of fattening foods. And in the center was the cake he was talking about. It had chocolate icing and was rather large. Jihoon pulled it out carefully and walked back to the couch. He sat back on Soonyoung’s lap, straddling his thick legs and facing him. 

“Do you want me to feed myself or do you want to feed me?” He asked. 

“Could I feed you?” Jihoon asked shyly. He got a quick and enthusiastic nod from Soonyoung. It was then that Jihoon realized he had forgotten a fork.

“I forgot to grab a fork, hold o-,” Jihoon was cut off.

“You don’t need one,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon understood.

He scooped the cake into his hand, icing coating his fingers. Crumbs fell on the way into Soonyoung’s open mouth. He chewed quickly and sucked the icing from Jihoon’s fingers. Jihoon was so turned on he could hardly contain himself. With each bite that Soonyoung took he felt himself getting harder and harder. When more than half of the cake was gone, Jihoon looked down and saw how rounded out and full Soonyoung’s belly had gotten. It was bigger and more rotund than ever. 

“Oh, Jihoon, I’m so full. Keep going,” Soonyoung prodded. And Jihoon obeyed. He picked up his pace and began to shove the food into the man’s mouth without any hesitation. And Soonyoung kept up, chewing fast enough to be ready for every bite. When the last bite came, Jihoon didn’t force it into his mouth. He gently gave it to him. Soonyoung sucked the last bits of icing from his fingers and threw his head back. 

“I’m stuffed,” he said with a huff. Jihoon brought his hands to the man’s belly and massaged it carefully. The roundest part of his belly, just below his ribs, had rounded out and hardened. He squeezed the blubbery fat that hung over the waistband of his now even tighter shorts. 

“You did so well,” Jihoon said, “I was surprised you actually finished it. It was huge.” 

“I can’t wait until I can eat two of them in one sitting,” Soonyoung said, he hiccuped. 

“You will one day,” Jihoon assured. He kept rubbing his belly, watching the way Soonyoung enjoyed his touch. Jihoon was starting to realize how easily this all came to him. He was always so shy and reserved but he had been quite the opposite throughout that entire moment. He loved how exhilarating it felt to be in control and see how much pleasure he could give to another person. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before Soonyoung spoke up.

“Help me to the bed,” he croaked, obviously worn out. He still had crumbs and icing all over his face and body.

“One second, stay there,” Jihoon said as he climbed off of the man’s lap. He walked into the kitchen and found a rag and ran it under some warm water. He walked back over to the couch and began to wipe away the crumbs and such. He got in between every crease and roll of his large belly and hips. Soonyoung’s eyes opened at the action, he hadn’t been expecting this. Jihoon moved to his cheeks and carefully wipe away the chocolate icing that had been left there. He liked the way that Soonyoung’s cheeks had gotten so squishy. He wanted to pinch them between his fingers like grandmothers do to their grandchildren. When he was finally done he threw the rag in the sink and walked back to the couch.

“Ready?” Jihoon said as he held his hands out. Soonyoung nodded shyly. The roles had seemed to have reversed. He grabbed his hands and let Jihoon help him stand from the couch. They walked slowly to the bedroom which wasn’t far but considering the vast size difference between the two men it was quite a struggle. When they finally made it, Soonyoung plopped onto the bed. The springs made struggled sounds beneath him. He scooted over and opened the covers for Jihoon to slide in. He did so and moved closer into the warmth of the man. 

He draped an arm over his large middle and began to caress the soft skin beneath his fingers. His head comfortably rested on Soonyoung’s soft, large arm and he could feel himself drifting to sleep. But before he could fall into a deep sleep he heard a voice. It was a tired croaky voice from the man next to him.

“So,” he started, “are we like, boyfriends?”

“If you want to be,” Jihoon said lightly, “I’d like that.”

“I’d like that, too.”

They were both too tired to discuss anything further. They would have time for that later. But they both fell asleep happy and excited for nights like this to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on tumblr if you havent already @svt-softies

**Author's Note:**

> let's pray i can update this quickly enough so yall aren't in suspense lol but in the meantime you can come follow me on tumblr @svt-softies where i write shorter fics and post a little bit of art too :)
> 
> leave me some suggestions for the next chapters and ill see if can can include them ;)


End file.
